retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Court of Truth: Riddle of the Sphinx
General information Accessed via the main door to Court of Truth. When you enter the zone, there will be three non-attackable Coin guards in front of the door. Go right into the little room and kill lvl 55^^^ cyclops. Back in the entry hall, the guards are now be attackable. It's a group of 3 lvl 56^^'s. After killing them you can pull a group of 4 lvl 55^ goblins from the next room and after that a 56^^^ sabertooth. Go down the stairs in the far left corner of the big room. On the way down there are several groups of 3 ^^'s and a single ^^^ monkey at the bottom. If you have a full group you can just barge in and kill mobs as they add. If you have a smaller group, it is recommended to stay in the big room and pull with one person, since these 1.5 group encounters can be tough if there are adds. Once you are on the bottom buff up and enter the main room to find Altairenanhk (Riddle of the Sphinx). It's an aggro level 57^^^ sphinx. When you get it to 80% health, it will depop and repop non-attackable in another part of the room. It will declare in white text: Charactername has been chosen. The player who has been chosen will have to get quite close to the mob and answer the question it asks. The questions are riddles, with 8 different answers to choose from. Depending on whether you answer right or wrong, you will get Success is rewarded. or Failure is punished.. If you fail the riddle or take too long to answer, a group of adds will spawn, and the sphinx will repop at 100% health. If you answer correctly it will respawn at 80% health. After each successive riddle, you must damage the sphinx an additional 20% from the previous attempt. After four riddles (regardless or whether or not they were correctly answered) you can actually kill the sphinx and receive Ishara's piece of a broken medallion from its corpse. This medallion piece is needed for the quest . Riddle Answers A warrior amongst the flowers, He bears a thrusting sword. Able and ready to use, To guard his golden hoard. -- 'Bees. Voiceless it cries, Wingless flutters, Toothless bites, Mouthless mutters. -- '''Wind Never quite what I first seem to be A mystery to all who examine me Clues I have, for those with wit A puzzle with pieces that cannot fit. -- '''Riddle What is everyone in the world doing the same? -- '''Growing older What starts with "e" ends with "e" and contains only one letter -- '''envelope I dance and breathe and can even deceive. I am not alive, yet watch how I thrive. Do not come too near or I will eat you my dear. What am I? -- '''Fire The man who buys it doesn't want it The man who makes it doesn't use it The man who uses it doesn't even know he's using it What is it? -- '''a coffin I have two arms, but fingers none. I have two feet, but cannot run. I carry well, but I have found I carry best with my feet OFF the ground. What am I? -- ' a wheelbarrow I can see but have no eyes, I can hear but have no ears, I can smell but have no nose, I am boundless but am confined, I can feel love, happiness ,sorrow and pain but yet I feel nothing. What am I? -- '''mind What is the beginning of eternity, and the end of time and space. The beginning of every place. -- '''E What has no legs but can stand up high, What has no cloak but can wear a hood? -- '''snake What has eyes but cannot see? -- '''potatoes In what sport do the winners go backwards while losers go forward ? -- '''tug-of-war What is black when you buy it, red while you use it, and white when you are finished with it? -- '''Charcoal What question can you never answer "yes" to? -- '''Are you asleep? What is too much for one, enough for two, but nothing at all for three? -- '''a secret There is something that is nothing, but it has a name. It joins our walks; it joins our talks; it plays in every game. What is it? -- '''Your Shadow. Rewards/loot *Ishara's piece of a broken medallion *Band of Truth